denafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Sjabloon:BS-alt
} |#default=Unknown BSicon " }" ||leer= |ABZlf=Junction to left |uexABZlf=Unused waterway with junction to left |uABZlf=Urban junction to left |utABZlf=Urban tunnel junction to left |utABZ3lg=Urban tunnel junction to transverse to left |ueABZlf=Waterway with unused branch to left |ABZlg=Junction from right |uABZgr+r=Urban straight with junctions to and from right |ABZrf=Junction to right |uexABZrf=Unused waterway with junction to right |ueABZrf=Waterway with unused branch to right |uABZrf=Urban junction to right |ABZrg=Junction from left |uABZrg=Urban junction from left |uexABZ3rg=Unused transverse waterway with junction from left |AETRAM=Aerial tramway |exAETRAM=Unused aerial tramway |ARCH=Scenic interest |exARCH=Unused scenic interest |uxAROADu=Unused waterway under major road |ugAROADu=Unwatered canal under major road |uAROADu=Waterway under major road |BHF=Station on track |uBHF=Urban station on track |utBHF=Urban tunnel station on track |BHF legende=Station |BHFq=Station on transverse track |uBHFABZld=Urban 3-way junction with station, branch to left |uBHFABZrd=Urban 3-way junction with station, branch to right |BHF-ELEV=Station on elevated |uBHF-ELEV=Urban station on elevated |uexBHF-ELEV=Unused urban station on elevated |uBHFr-ELEV=Urban terminal on elevated facing right |BOOT=Pier |exBOOT=Unused pier |BRÜCKEq=Transverse bridge |BRÜCKE1=Small bridge |BRÜCKE1q=Transverse small bridge |BRÜCKE2=Small arched bridge |BRÜCKE2q=Transverse small arched bridge |BRÜCKE|BRUECKE=Large bridge |BST=Small non-passenger station on track |BST legende=Small non-passenger station |BSTq=Small non-passenger station on transverse track |BUE=Level crossing |BUS=Bus station |exBUS=Unused bus station |CONTf=Continuation forward |CONTg=Continuation backward |CONTl=Continuation to left |CONTr=Continuation to right |tCONTf=Tunnel continuation forward |tCONTg=Tunnel continuation backward |tCONTl=Tunnel continuation to left |tCONTr=Tunnel continuation to right |exCONTf=Unused continuation forward |exCONTg=Unused continuation backward |exCONTl=Unused continuation to left |exCONTr=Unused continuation to right |extCONTf=Unused tunnel continuation forward |extCONTg=Unused tunnel continuation backward |extCONTl=Unused tunnel continuation to left |extCONTr=Unused tunnel continuation to right |uCONTf=Urban continuation forward |uCONTg=Urban continuation backward |uCONTl=Urban continuation to left |uCONTr=Urban continuation to right |utCONTf=Urban tunnel continuation forward |utCONTg=Urban tunnel continuation backward |utCONTl=Urban tunnel continuation to left |utCONTr=Urban tunnel continuation to right |ueCONTf=Unused urban continuation forward |uexCONTf=Unused urban continuation forward |ueCONTg=Unused urban continuation backward |uexCONTg=Unused urban continuation backward |uexCONTl=Unused urban continuation to left |uexCONTr=Unused urban continuation to right |uextCONTf=Unused urban tunnel continuation forward |uextCONTg=Unused urban tunnel continuation backward |uextCONTl=Unused urban tunnel continuation to left |uextCONTr=Unused urban tunnel continuation to right |CPICl=Right side of cross-platform interchange |uCPICl=Right side of urban cross-platform interchange |CPICla=Right side head station of cross-platform interchange |CPICle=Right side end station of cross-platform interchange |CPICm=Middle of cross-platform interchange |CPICma=Middle head station of cross-platform interchange |CPICme=Middle end station of cross-platform interchange |CPICr=Left side of cross-platform interchange |uCPICr=Left side of urban cross-platform interchange |utCPICr=Left side of urban tunnel cross-platform interchange |CPICra=Left side head station of cross-platform interchange |uCPICra=Urban left side head station of cross-platform interchange |CPICre=Left side end station of cross-platform interchange |CUT=Cutting |CUTa=Cutting start |CUTe=Cutting end |CUTq=Transverse cutting |DAMM=Embankment |DAMMa=Embankment start |DAMMe=Embankment end |DAMMq=Transverse embankment |uDOCKSa=Start of large dock/flash/lake |uDOCKSe=End of large dock/flash/lake |DST=Non-passenger station/depot on track |uDST=Urban non-passenger station/depot on track |DST legende=Non-passenger/depot station |uDST legende=Urban non-passenger/depot station |DSTq=Non-passenger station/depot on transverse track |ELEVa=Elevated start |ELEVe=Elevated end |ELEV legende=Elevated |ELEVq legende=Transverse elevated |ENDEa=Track end start |ENDEe=Track end end |ENDEr=Track end right |ENDEl=Track end left |tENDEa=Tunnel track end start |tENDEe=Tunnel track end end |tENDEr=Tunnel track end right |tENDEl=Tunnel track end left |exENDEa=Unused track end start |exENDEe=Unused track end end |exENDEr=Unused track end right |exENDEl=Unused track end left |extENDEa=Unused tunnel track end start |extENDEe=Unused tunnel track end end |extENDEr=Unused tunnel track end right |extENDEl=Unused tunnel track end left |uENDEa=Urban track end start |uENDEe=Urban track end end |uENDEr=Urban track end right |uENDEl=Urban track end left |utENDEa=Urban tunnel track end start |utENDEe=Urban tunnel track end end |utENDEr=Urban tunnel track end right |utENDEl=Urban tunnel track end left |uexENDEa=Urban unused track end start |uexENDEe=Urban unused track end end |uexENDEr=Urban unused track end right |uexENDEl=Urban unused track end left |uextENDEa=Urban unused tunnel track end start |uextENDEe=Urban unused tunnel track end end |uextENDEr=Urban unused tunnel track end right |uextENDEl=Urban unused tunnel track end left |uexFGATEd=Unused waterway with floodgate down |ugFGATEd=Unwatered canal with floodgate down |uFGATEd=Waterway with floodgate down |ugFGATEl=Transverse unwatered canal with floodgate left |uFGATEl=Transverse waterway with floodgate left |uexFGATEl=Unused transverse waterway with floodgate left |FLUG=Airport |exFLUG=Unused airport |FUNI=Funicular |exFUNI=Unused funicular |GRENZE=Restricted border on track |eGRENZE=Unrestricted border on track |GRENZE legende=Restricted border |HBHF-ELEV=Station on transverse elevated |HELEVa=Transverse elevated to left |HELEVe=Transverse elevated to right |HELI=Heliport |exHELI=Unused heliport |uxHKRZun=Track or footbridge over unused waterway |HLUECKE=Transverse abbreviated in this map |HST=Stop on track |uHST=Urban stop on track |uextHST=Unused urban tunnel stop on track |utHST=Urban tunnel stop on track |utHSTCC=Urban underground stop on track on above ground line |uetHST=Urban tunnel unused stop on in-use track |HST legende=Stop |HSTq=Stop on transverse track |HUB01=Hub |HUB11=Hub |HUB12=Hub |HUB13=Hub |HUB14=Hub |HUB21=Hub |HUB22=Hub |HUB23=Hub |HUB24=Hub |HUB25=Hub |HUB31=Hub |HUB32=Hub |HUB34=Hub |HUB41=Hub |HUB42=Hub |HUB43=Hub |HUB44=Hub |HUB45=Hub |HUB46=Hub |HUB51=Hub |HUB52=Hub |HUB53=Hub |HUB54=Hub |HUB55=Hub |HUB56=Hub |HUB57=Hub |HUB58=Hub |HUB61=Hub |HUB62=Hub |HUB63=Hub |HUB64=Hub |HUB65=Hub |HUB66=Hub |HUB67=Hub |HUB68=Hub |HUB69=Hub |HUB71=Hub |HUB72=Hub |HUB73=Hub |HUB74=Hub |HUB81=Hub |HUB82=Hub |HUB83=Hub |HUB84=Hub |INT=Interchange on track |INT legende=Interchange |INTa=Interchange head |INTe=Interchange end |INTq=Interchange on transverse track |uexINTa=Unused urban interchange head |uINT-ELEV=Urban interchange on elevated |uJUNCrd=Waterway T-junction to right |uxgJUNCrd=Waterway with unused unwatered canal T-junction to right |uKBFa-ELEV=Urban head station elevated |uKBFe-ELEV=Urban end station elevated |uexKBFa-ELEV=Unused urban head station elevated |KBHFa=Head station |uKBHFa=Urban head station |utKBHFa=Urban head station in tunnel |KBHFe=End station |uKBHFe=Urban end station |utKBHFe=Urban end station in tunnel |uextKBHFe=Unused urban end station |KBHFl=Transverse terminus from left |KBHFr=Transverse terminus from right |uKBHFxa=Urban head station, unused through track |uKBHFxe=Urban end station, unused through track |utKBHFxe=Urban tunnel end station, unused through track |KBSTa=Non-passenger head stop |KBSTe=Non-passenger end stop |KBSTl=Transverse small non-passenger terminus from left |KBSTr=Transverse small non-passenger terminus from right |KDSTa=Non-passenger head station |KDSTe=Non-passenger end station |uKDSTe=Urban non-passenger end station |KDSTl=Non-passenger terminus from left |KDSTr=Non-passenger terminus from right |KHSTa=Head stop |KHSTe=End stop |uKHSTe=Terminus |KHSTl=Transverse small terminus from left |KHSTr=Transverse small terminus from right |KRZ=Flat crossing |uxmKRZu=Unused waterway under railway bridge |umKRZu=Waterway under railway bridge |uxKRZun=Unused waterway under track or footbridge |uKRZun=Waterway under track or footbridge |uxKRZuy=Unused waterway under minor road |uKRZuy=Waterway under minor road |KRZ4d=Flat crossing with all 4 side branchings |KRZBHF=Station on flat crossing |LDER=Express railway |exLDER=Unused express railway |uLSTR=Planned waterway |LUECKE=Abbreviated in this map |uLUECKE=Abbreviated in this map |LUECKEq=Transverse abbreviated in this map |MBAHN=Steam train |exMBAHN=Unused steam train |ueMILL=Unused water mill |PUMPHOUSE=Pumping station |SBRÜCKE=Underbridge |STq=Transverse street |hSTR=Elevated |STR=Straight track |uSTRf=Urban straight track one-way forward |uexSTR=Unused straight waterway |uextSTR=Unused urban tunnel straight track |ugSTR=Unwatered canal |uSTR=Urban straight track |utSTR=Urban tunnel straight track |uSTRbr=Waterway with pumping station or building on left |STRf=One way forward |STRg=One way backward |STRl=One way leftward |uddSTRl=Waterway with marina/wharf on right |STRlf=Track turning left |uexSTRlf=Unused waterway turning left |ugSTRlf=Unwatered canal turning left |uSTRlf=Waterway turning to left |STRlg=Track turning from right |uexSTRlg=Unused waterway turning from right |ugSTRlg=Unwatered canal turning from right |uSTRlg=Urban track turning from right |utSTRlg=Urban tunnel turning from right |hSTRq=Transverse elevated |STRq=Transverse track |uexSTRq=Unused transverse waterway |uSTRq=Urban transverse track |STRr=One way rightward |uddSTRr=Waterway with marina/wharf on left |STRrf=Track turning right |uexSTRrf=Unused waterway turning right |uSTRrf=Waterway turning to right |STRrg=Track turning from left |uexSTRrg=Unused waterway turning from left |uSTRrg=Waterway turning from left |uSTRrf-ELEV=Urban track turning right on elevated |TBHFo=Tower station on bridge over transverse track |TBHFu=Tower station on transverse bridge over straight track |TRAIN=National railway |TRAJEKT=Train travel on the ship |exTRAM=Unused urban railway |TRAM=Urban railway |TUNNELa=Enter tunnel |uTUNNELa=Enter urban tunnel |TUNNELe=Exit tunnel |uTUNNELe=Exit urban tunnel |TUNNELlu=Enter transverse tunnel to left |TUNNELru=Enter transverse tunnel to right |TUNNEL1=Enter and exit tunnel |TUNNEL2=Enter and exit short tunnel |WASSER=Water |WASSERlf=Water turning left |WASSERlg=Water turning from right |WASSERq=Transverse water |WASSERqd=Water transverse and ahead |WASSERr=Water straight and to right |WASSERrf=Water turning right |WASSERrg=Water turning from left |WBRÜCKE=Bridge over water |uWBRÜCKE=Urban bridge over water |WBRÜCKE-ELEVa=Start of bridge over water |WBRÜCKE-ELEVe=End of bridge over water |WBRÜCKE-HELEVa=Right end of transverse bridge over water |WBRÜCKE-HELEVe=Left end of transverse bridge over water |WBRÜCKE1=Small bridge over water |WBRÜCKE2=Small arched bridge over water |WECHSELeu=Go from heavy to urban rail |uxWEIRf=Unused waterway weir with flow ahead |uxWEIRfl=Unused transverse waterway weir with flow to left |uxWEIRfr=Unused transverse waterway with flow to right |uxWEIRr=Unused waterwai with side weir to left |hWSTR=Elevated over water |utWSTR=Urban tunnel below water |hWSTRq=Transverse elevated over water |WTUNNEL=Underwater tunnel |WTUNNEL1=Tunnel under water |WTUNNEL2=Arched tunnel under water |ABZgl+l=Junction both to and from left |ABZgr+r=Junction both to and from right |xkKRZo+xl=Unused bridge over transverse track with unused track approaching from left |uAKRZu2=Waterway under motorway |xÜST=Exclusive track change |ÜST=Track change |xÜSTl=Exclusive track change to left |ÜSTl=Track change to left |ÜSTq=Transverse track change |xÜSTr=Exclusive track change to right |ÜSTr=Track change to right |ÜST-ELEV=Elevated track change }}